


Lost And Found

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't post to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Poetry, The Long Way Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Your muscles had a mind of their ownThe one in your mouth too quick for the one in your chest
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166723
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Lost And Found

Did it start in the woods?  
Between the growing branches of our lives  
Roots intertwined in destiny  
It must have been hard to find your way without a compass  
You didn't even know your own feet  
Or what the ground was supposed to feel like under your soles  
Your muscles had a mind of their own  
The one in your mouth too quick for the one in your chest  
Using offense like Napoleon  
A wartime strategy  
Preventing imagined damage by means of self-inflicted wounds  
Pushing, postponing the inevitable  
Or fleeing far from it  
I don't believe you knew which was which  
So how was I supposed to understand  
Your jaded muscle memory  
Too much time had passed  
Since what should have been  
Morphed into what instinct did  
Years turned into decades  
Our muscles didn't remember  
What purpose to cling to  
How many lives had been lost  
How many years were wasted  
Incomplete and unfulfilled  
Hurt and bitter  
Despairing for the ghosts of our past

Before your detour  
Finally led to my heart

And led us out on the clearing  
Free to go  
Together   
The world open at last


End file.
